


When?

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorkiness, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Its Deadly, M/M, Memory Lane, Multi, Stark Competitivness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Quickly,” Arya nearly pounced on her two younger brothers. “When is Robb and Theon’s anniversary?”</em><br/>“December!” Rickon exclaimed rapidly.<br/>“No, it’s in March.” Bran turned around to correct Rickon.<br/>The kitchen fell silent. Everyone was staring at each other in a confused but also very competitive light. It was a challenge now. Who was right, and who was wrong. The Starks were always a competitive bunch even about trivial matters like when Robb and Theon’s anniversary was. </p><p>The Starks (+Ygritte) debate on the date of Robb and Theon's anniversary. Featuring a walk down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When?

It was a casual, summer morning. June 18th to be exact. 

Sansa Stark found herself in the kitchen baking. She always baked on June 18th or any other special occasions. Her sister, Arya, sat on the counter beside where Sansa worked watching her confused. Arya didn’t get Sansa’s tendencies to bake for special occasions, or any occasion. Or just baking. 

“So, uh, who’s the cake for?” Arya dipped a finger into the mixture before Sansa could stop her.

Sansa scowled, but answered. “Robb and Theon.”

“ _Why?_ ” Arya had licked the finger clean and wiped the remains on her jeans.

“It’s their anniversary today.” Sansa rolled her eyes and smiled at her little sister. “It’s a special day for them.”

“No, it’s not.” Arya was frowning now. 

Sansa was frowning too. “What are you talking about? Of course, it is.”

“No. It’s not.” Arya jumped off the counter. “Their anniversary is in the spring. May.”

Sansa blinked in confusion. “No, it’s today. June 18th.”

The two were now standing face to face, Sansa still leagues taller than Arya.

“What’s today?” Jon and Ygritte had walked into the kitchen, both of them curious about the small argument beginning to form. Ygritte’s eyes went for the cake batter but Jon watched Arya carefully to make sure she didn’t make this argument physical.

“Robb and Theon’s anniversary.”

“No, it’s not.” Ygritte had made her way across the kitchen and dipped a finger into the batter. No one seemed to care.

“She’s right.” Jon gestured to Ygritte and said, “It’s like in November.” Just as Ygritte said, “It’s in August.”

The couple stared each other down. Ygritte’s sharp eyes meeting Jon’s black ones. 

At this moment in time, Bran was wheeled in by Rickon, both watching the scene unfold.

“Quickly,” Arya nearly pounced on her two younger brothers. “When is Robb and Theon’s anniversary?”

“December!” Rickon exclaimed rapidly.

“No, it’s in March.” Bran turned around to correct Rickon.

The kitchen fell silent. Everyone was staring at each other in a confused but also very competitive light. It was a challenge now. Who was right, and who was wrong. The Starks were always a competitive bunch even about trivial matters like when Robb and Theon’s anniversary was. 

“Everyone sit.” Sansa commanded as she pointed to the table. They would deal with this diplomatically. 

They wasted no time in doing so. Instantly, everyone found their seat at the Stark dining table. Why this was an issue? Who knows? At this moment in time, it was about who was right and which of them were wrong. Everyone had their own reasons for their specified date and now they would have to defend their case. 

“Let’s all explain our case and maybe we will be able to figure it out.” Sansa smiled graciously but they all knew the cards she had. She was playing the moderator, but really she wanted everyone to state their case so she could trump them all in the end. Arya wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Why don’t _you_ start?” Arya smirked at the glare she received in turn.

“Fine.” Sansa snapped but calmed quickly. She wanted to seem in control, not to lose her cool. “June 18th was when they shared their first kiss.”

Jon raised his eyebrows so high they hid in his bangs. “How do you know that?”

“I saw them.” Sansa smiled triumphantly. “They were in grade eight.”

_Sansa groaned as she walked down the hallway. Robb had stolen her stapler again. Why couldn’t he just buy one? Did he always have to steal Sansa’s? It just wasn’t fair._

_She rounded the corner and headed for his door when she noticed it was cracked open. Robb always had his door locked and sealed shut. It was only ever open when Theon came by because Theon usually couldn’t be bothered to do things to completion, hence the door almost but not quite closed._

_It was abnormally silent in Robb’s room. It was never quiet in there, especially when Theon was around. They were always talking, or playing games, or watching TV, or simply being loud to be loud. It was actually a little unnerving for twelve year old Sansa._

_She crept close to the door. She needed to know what they could possibly be doing to keep them both quiet. She couldn’t think of a normal reason. Something was going on. She peeked through the crack and jumped in shock._

_She just didn’t expect that to be going on. She turned away from the door in surprise and embarrassment. That was a very private moment…but that couldn’t be. Robb and Theon were just friends, right? She had to go back for a second look._

_And there they were sitting on the edge of the bed, lips pressed together. Theon’s hands were on the back of Robb’s neck and his shoulder while Robb’s were both on Theon’s cheeks. It was closed mouth, as far as Sansa could see. When they pulled apart, Robb was bright red in the face and Theon was smiling coolly._

_“Wow.” Robb smiled a bit._

_“Yup.” Theon grinned wider before leaning closer to Robb. “You like that?”_

_Robb groaned. “Shut up.”_

_Theon’s forehead was now pressed gently against Robb’s. “Wanna try tongue?”_

_Robb went even redder before pushing Theon off the bed and they both started laughing._

_Sansa left right after red in the face as well. She quickly went to Jon’s room to get his stapler. She didn’t want to interrupt the young love that was blooming in Robb’s._

“Wait a minute,” Bran bit his lip. “Wasn’t Robb dating Jeyne in grade eight and that summer after?”

“He was!” Arya smirked because Sansa was wrong and therefore she lost. Bran and her high fived across the table, their temporary truce reward. 

“But _listen_ ,” Sansa was still not willing to give up. She wasn’t going down that easy. “That night Robb came to my room and told me that he finally got to kiss the person he liked! He was talking about _Theon_.”

“Just because you kiss a person, doesn’t mean you’re dating.” Jon rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Sansa threw Jon a dirty look. If she was going down, she would take the next person with her. “Why November?”

All eyes were on Jon now and he straightened himself. He was the tallest and being the tallest meant he had power. It was purely psychological, but he knew how the Starks played and he was going to stand his ground and win. Even if the point was stupid. 

“That’s when Theon took Robb to meet his family, remember that? The summer before senior?” 

_“And don’t look my dad in the eyes.” Theon threw out as he fixed his shirt before examining Robb’s. They were in Robb’s room with Jon sitting on the bed watching amused. He had seen Robb like this many times, anxious and over analyzing everything, it was rare to see Theon doing it. Actually, it was a little funny._

_“I know, you’ve told me four times already.” Robb rolled his eyes. “Calm down, it’s not going to be that bad.”_

_Jon smirked. “Is your family that bad? I mean, I can only imagine from knowing you.”_

_“You can’t even imagine.” Theon muttered. “Oh, and Robb, don’t talk about boats.”_

_“Why?” Robb was thrown off by the question as he brushed his hair carefully._

_“You don’t know anything about boats.” Theon bit his lip. “You don’t want to get into a conversation where you don’t have the upper hand. Every conversation you have make sure you have the upper hand and, if you don’t, trying to weaken someone else’s knowledge.”_

_“Is this a dinner or a battle?” Jon cocked an eyebrow._

_“Why the fuck are you even here?” Theon snapped._

_“It’s kind of funny seeing you all strung out.”_

_“Jon, leave Theon alone.” Robb reprimanded as he often did when the two boys got into spats. It was his role as the middle man to keep the two away from each other’s throats. “He is worried, that’s all. I’ve never met his family.”_

_“Gods this is going to be horrible.” Theon covered his eyes with his hands in despair._

_Jon watched as Robb instantly came to the rescue. “No, it’s not,” His arm went around Theon’s shoulders. “All will be perfect.” Robb nuzzled his head affectionately in Theon’s neck and Jon suddenly felt like he had intruded into something special._

_“Perfect is a tall order, Robb.” Theon warned._

_“It. Will. Be. Fine.” Robb smiled brightly and Theon’s face softened._

_“Fine.”_

All the Starks and Ygritte remembered that day. Even with Theon’s warnings and tips, Robb still wasn’t prepared for what happened that night. Hell, they don’t even know the finer details about what happened. All they know is that Robb came back shell-shocked and as pale as a ghost with Theon nowhere to be seen for days. When the boy finally turned up he looked so guilty. They never did explain what had happened that day.

“But that’s not it.” Bran was pouting. “Theon was dating Ramsay at the time.”

They all fell silent on the name. 

“Looks like you were wrong.” Ygritte smirked proudly. Rickon and she shared a grin. Another one out of the competition. 

“Then why August?” Jon rolled his eyes.

Ygritte rolled her eyes mockingly. “That the first time the fu-”

“Not in front of Rickon!” Sansa screeched. Rickon looked around completely unaware of what was about to happen. “We are not going to have _that_ conversation.”

“Fine, fine!” Ygritte held up her hands. “But yeah, it was the first time they, you know.”

“How do you even know that?” Arya was sneering. Just the thought made her disgusted.

“Robb told me.” Ygritte smirked.

“He told you, but not me?” Jon was more than a little hurt by this development. It wasn’t that he particularly wanted to know about Robb and Theon’s sex life, he just thought Robb shared everything with Jon. 

“He wanted a second opinion.” Ygritte shrugged.

“Excuse me?” Jon was more than appalled now.

_Ygritte wasn’t expecting to see anyone early that Saturday morning. She certainly wasn’t expecting to see Jon’s half-brother standing on their doorstep looking awkward, embarrassed and in pain all at the same time._

_“Robb?”_

_“Is Jon here?” Robb asked instantly. Ygritte tried to study him to see what could be wrong. It was Robb’s second year of University, maybe he was having problems. Or maybe it had something to do with his annoying roommate._

_“No, why?” Ygritte frowned. He looked worried, more worried than usual._

_“Good, can we talk?” Robb was fidgeting._

_“Sure,” Ygritte stepped aside and watched Robb scurry in and gently seat himself. “Are you okay?”_

_Robb was red in the face. “Yes…no…I don’t know. I think so?” He was biting his lip now and Ygritte sat on the coffee table in front of him._

_“What’s up?”_

_“I, uh-” Robb swallowed hard and looked away. “Theon and I, um…”_

_Ygritte raised her eyebrows. “You two fucked, huh?”_

_Robb ducked his head and Ygritte waited. “Yes.” A weak tiny voice answered her shortly._

_“I see.” She nodded her head. She was wondering if and when the two would hook up. “How was it?”_

_“Good.” Robb still wasn’t looking at her. “I just, um, is it supposed to hurt?”_

_Ygritte stared at Robb for a long, tortuous moment. She had simply assumed that the Greyjoy would be taking it, not little Robb. “Was it your first time?”_

_Robb looked ready to faint. “Yes.”_

_“Then yeah, it’s going to hurt a lot, it gets better. I heard.”_

_“It does?” Robb looked hopeful and Ygritte couldn’t believe how dorky this guy was before her. “It did in the end, I just-”_

_“Yeah, it does.”_

_“Good.” Robb was nodding his head. “Good.”_

_“Sooo?” Ygritte was leaning in now. “Tell me more.”_

_“Oh.” Robb’s face went red again very quickly. “Well, um-” His phone started ring and he instantly went for it. “Hey…I’m at Jon’s…No! I promised…Yeah, I’m actually about to head back now…fine…okay…no, really. I’m fine…no, I’m not lying!...yeah, it was, uh, really good. Can we talk about this when I get back, please?...yes…bye, Theon.” Robb smiled as he hung up and Ygritte decided to spare the boy the details._

“He was catcher, huh?” Arya leaned back in her chair and thought about it. “I always thought it’d be Theon.”

“Can we not talk about that?” Jon warned.

“Maybe they switch.” Sansa thought for a moment. “I bet they do. Theon has to have caught at least once.”

“Probably more.” Arya smirked.

“Definitely.”

“Will you two stop?” Jon really didn’t want any part of that conversation.

“Just because they, you know,” Bran was speaking up now for Jon’s sake. “Doesn’t mean they were dating. They could have done that before or after.”

“He’s right.” Arya grinned wickedly. “Besides, I know when it really started.”

“Well then, let’s hear it.” Bran pushed. Their truce for bringing others down was over. Especially since it was just Arya, Bran and Rickon left in the game.

“It was when they went away for two weeks to Ireland. They had me pet sit Grey Wind and Smiler.”

“I thought his name was Smiler 2.0?” Rickon was frowning.

“That’s because Arya forgot about the first Smiler.” Bran patted Rickon’s shoulder.

“Please tell me Smiler was also a fish.” Ygritte gave Jon a worried look.

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t count.” Sansa spoke up. “You don’t start a relationship with a trip.”

“Maybe not a relationship, but perhaps a trip to celebrate it.”

_“Don’t forget to feed Smiler.” Theon glared at Arya before turning to Robb. “Why can’t Sansa house sit? I’d feel better about it.”_

_“Apartment sit.” Arya corrected quietly earning another glare from Theon._

_“She is busy. Now hurry or we are going to be late. Go grab our bags.” Robb ordered swiftly as he sat beside Arya._

_“You’ll be sleeping here, okay? You can sleep in my room.”_

_“Did you clean your sheets and everything?” Arya wrinkled her nose. She didn’t want to be sleeping in essence of Robb for the next two weeks._

_Robb blushed. “They are clean and unslept in, I promise.”_

_Arya raised an eyebrow but didn’t touch the subject. “Fine.”_

_“You know the feeding schedules and the walking schedules, right?”_

_“Yeah.” Arya rolled her eyes._

_“Good.” Robb was grinned. “We will bring you back something, promise.”_

_“You better.” Arya stretched on the couch._

_Theon had come back now with two backpacks in his arms. He tossed Robb one before sending Arya another glare._

_“Don’t forget to feed Smiler.”_

_“I’m not going to forget your stupid fish.”_

_“Oi, he is not stupid.” Theon huffed, but Robb cut in quickly._

_“Just be careful. He’s had the fish for five years.”_

_“I know.” Arya groaned. “I was there when you bought it.” She pretended not to notice Robb’s hand on Theon’s lower back and how Theon’s shoulders relaxed._

_“Good. If you need anything, call Jon. Money is on the counter, please spend it wisely. Uh, not too many people over.”_

_“Gendry is cool though.” Theon added. Arya and Theon shared a smile. Robb threw him a glare._

_“Gendry is not cool.” Rob snapped before turning to Arya. “And, uh, just make sure you get the mail and stuff. Okay?”_

_“I can handle it for two weeks.”_

_“I know.” Robb grinned as he tugged Theon’s hand, dragging him toward the door. “Bye! Love you!”_

_Arya waved and Theon sent her one last glare. “Don’t forget.”_

_“I won’t!”_

“That was the summer after they graduated high school.” Bran sighed and threw Arya a sly grin. “They were together before that.”

“No, they weren’t.” Arya fired back.

“They got together at prom.” Bran muttered. “They took each other.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jon’s eyes widened. “I forgot they did that.”

_“No date, huh?” Theon smirked as he pulled on his shoes. Jon narrowed his eyes and Robb was ready to jump in between. Did they always have to fight?_

_“You don’t have a date either.” Bran frowned. He had decided to sit and hangout with his brothers and Theon as they got ready for their tenth grade prom._

_“Yeah, he does.” Robb said with his voice laced in hurt._

_“He does?” Jon cocked an eyebrow._

_“Me!” Robb yelp exasperated. “I’m hurt that you forgot. I told you.”_

_“I thought that was a joke.” Bran felt guilty. He didn’t mean to hurt Robb’s feelings._

_“Why would be joke about something like that?” Theon rolled his eyes as he nudged Robb and handed him a blue tie. “What are we? Ten?”_

_“More like five.” Jon whispered to Bran and Bran laughed._

_“You’re just angry that you are going alone.” Robb grinned as he tied Theon’s tie around his neck. He had to slap Theon’s hands from interfering. It was kind of cute that Theon still couldn’t do his own tie._

_“Because Greyjoy is much better company.” Jon smirked._

_“Never know,” Theon flashed the flask he had secured in his pocket. “Until you try.”_

_Robb slapped his chest hard enough to make a sound. “Not in front of Bran.” He whispered angry._

_“Oh, it’s not like he is going to have any,_ babe _.” Theon purred and Robb pushed his friend away._

_“I won’t tell mom or dad.” Bran nodded his head._

_“See?” Theon leaned close to Robb. “All is good.” He was grinning again and Robb couldn’t help but join in._

_“I guess,_ honey _.”_

“But Robb dated Roslin the next year.” Sansa groaned. “So that’s not it.”

“Maybe they broke up and Roslin was a rebound.” Bran tried to reason.

“A pretty shitty rebound.” Arya muttered quietly.

“What about you, Rickon?” Jon turned to the youngest Stark. “You said December?”

“Yup!” He nodded his head. “It was the second year you guys had gone to University and you both had come back for holiday. Theon came too!”

_It was a long standing tradition in Rickon Stark’s life that every Christmas Eve, at the stroke of midnight, he would scurry down the stairs and count the presents. All of them. No matter how old he would get, it would always be a nostalgia filled tradition._

_This year was no different. He quietly slunk out of his room and crept down the stairs. His years of practice made him soundless as well as swift. He had just reached the base of the staircase when he heard voices._

_“Put those in the back corner.” A hushed voice that belonged to Robb ordered._

_“Why?” Theon said in his very loud and very normal voice._

_“Shush! We have to be quiet.”_

_“Fine.” Theon adjusted his tone. “Why?”_

_“Bigger ones in the back, smaller in the front.” Robb bossed. “It’s all about presentation.”_

_“I honestly can’t believe you just did that.” Theon groaned._

_“Just do it.”_

_Rickon changed his position to be able to spy from around the corner. Robb and Theon were standing in the middle of a sea of presents. Robb was wearing his bright red Christmas sweater and Theon was wearing the matching green one._

_“Fine, fine.” Theon obliged. “I hope I’m at least being fairly compensated for my work.”_

_“I think I can arrange something.” Robb smiled secretively as he wrapped his arms around Theon._

_“You think I’m this easily swayed?” Theon muttered but he was already leaning in and soon Rickon turned away as the two began kissing quite passionately in the middle of the dark living room._

_He was about to leave when he heard Theon speaking again._

_“Gods, I love you.”_

_It was hushed but Rickon had heard it and Robb had definitely heard it. Rickon snapped his head around to see his oldest brother and Theon resting their foreheads against each other. Rickon couldn’t tell if it was the reflection of Robb’s sweater or not but Theon’s face was a scarlet red. He was always squirming but Robb was keeping him there. Robb was smiling like it was (and it really was!) Christmas._

_“I love you too.” He pressed his lips against Theon’s. “I honestly thought I’d be the first to say it, Greyjoy.”_

_“Shut the fuck up, Stark.” Soon, Theon had pulled Robb into another kiss and Rickon took that as his cue to leave._

“They were probably already in an established relationship when that happened.” Sansa groaned. “I mean, ‘I love you’ is a pretty big step. No, they definitely got together before that.”

“So, no one really knows?” Arya scowled. No one had won the game.

“We won’t know unless we ask them directly.” Bran pointed out. Everyone froze.

“Get your shoes on.” Jon ordered immediately. “Ygritte, get the van. Sansa, the cake?”

“Fuck the cake.” 

Sansa was up and grabbing her pastel cardigan and handing Rickon his sneakers. Ygritte and Arya were running out the door and Jon was pushing Bran at full speed to the car. They needed to find out the answer, even if it killed them all. They did not spend the whole day taking about Theon and Robb’s relationship for nothing. 

They made it in recorded time to Robb and Theon’s shared flat. In no time, all six of them were huddled on the door steps banging on the wooden door anxiously. They needed the answers and they needed them now. 

Theon opened the door wearing only sweatpants lowly on his hips as he stared at the group before him. They were all red faced and stony face. Theon frowned.

“Robb! It’s for you.” Theon yelped into the depths of the apartment.

“Who is it?” A frantic voice of Robb answered as well as a shuffle of quick movement.

“Your entire family!” Theon responded, still not letting anyone inside.

“And Ygritte!” Ygritte added and Theon threw her a sour look. 

Robb appeared a moment later and grinned brightly and a bit flushed. “Hi! I, uh, we weren’t expecting anyone.”

“Sorry about that-” Sansa immediately went into recover mode, but Arya shoved through.

“We have some serious business to discuss.” Theon was literally throw aside and Robb dodged his youngest sister trampling in followed by the rest.

Robb threw an apologetic blush at his boyfriend. “Looks like we will have to wait-”

“Stark, I’m not even hard anymore.” Theon grumbled as he slammed the door. 

He found everyone arranged on the couch and chairs and stood there, arms crossed. Robb stood beside him watching his family awkwardly.

“Well?” Robb bit out.

“When is your and Theon’s anniversary?” Rickon took the lead. 

Robb and Theon shared a look before turning back to the group in their living room.

“What?”

Sansa sighed loudly. “I was baking a cake for you guys like a do every year. I was doing it because it was your anniversary today, but then Arya said it wasn’t and we all thought it was different dates.”

“Is that why you always give us cake in June?” Theon bit back a laugh.

“Why today? What day is it?” Robb turned to Theon to ask. He shrugged in response.

“It’s June 18th, Robb!” Sansa was red in the face. “It was the day you kissed Theon in grade eight.”

Robb blinked in complete confusion but Theon instantly began cracking up. It started slowly but soon shook his entire being as he yowled with laughter. 

“What?” Robb was looking at Theon confused and curious at the same time.

“She is talking about when you asked me to kiss you so you knew what to do when you went on your date with Jeyne.” Theon was still laughing. “Remember? You had never kissed anyone and didn’t want to be horrible at it.”

Robb went red in the face. “How do you know about that?” Robb asked Sansa, embarrassment seeping into his tone. 

“I saw you two kiss.” Sansa was always red from embarrassment. 

“Wait, you two just kissed for the hell of it?” Jon was frowning.

“No.” Theon was still laughing and Robb had to hit him to stop. “He wanted to make sure he could do it properly.”

“Will you stop laughing?” Robb hit Theon again.

“No, it’s funny.” Theon laughed. “I’ve been getting a cake for the past what? Five years because I helped you kiss your first girlfriend. Fucking great.”

“So you two didn’t even like each other like that back then?” Sansa sounded discouraged and defeated.

Robb threw Theon a dark look. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“ _Robb!_ ” Theon stopped laughing immediately and hissed with mortification.

“What about when you two went to prom together?” Bran asked nervously, fearing that it would be a similar story.

This time Robb joined Theon in the laughter. The group stared at the two as they howled with laughter. It went on even longer than the first set of hilarity.

“It was a bet.” Robb admitted. 

“Loras didn’t think we could pass as a gay couple so we had to prove him wrong.” Theon smirked. “We should get back in touch with Loras. He would find how things ended up rather amusing.”

“That whole thing was a bet?” Jon stared at the two boys in disbelief. 

“Easiest hundred bucks I made.” Theon grinned proudly and Robb nodded in agreement.

“The kiss wasn’t even that hard since we had done it once before.” Robb added.

“What about when Robb met your family?” Jon threw out. 

The laughter stopped and Robb gave Theon a very sorry look and Theon was looking on the floor. Neither of them seemed ready to speak. Robb finally took the honor.

“His sister found out about him and being in a relationship with, uh, a man,” Ramsay was a forbidden name between Robb and Theon. “He was nervous they wouldn’t like, you know, so I pretended to be his boyfriend and meet his family. They didn’t even know his name so we just used mine.”

“Let’s just drop that one.” Theon said quickly and Robb grabbed his hand carefully.

“And when you two first hooked up?” Ygritte quickly changed the subject as well as giving Robb a pointed look.

“Oh yeah.” Robb blushed. “We were definitely more than friends then.”

“So the ‘I love you’ Christmas was afterwards.” Sansa frowned.

“Excuse me?” Theon was bright red because he knew exactly what they were talking about.

“I saw you!” Rickon sang loudly. Theon looked like he could just die there as Rickon grinned wide and proud.

“I’m going to kill your entire family, Stark.” Theon looked at Robb. “I really am.”

“So when did you guys begin dating?” Arya snapped. “Before or after your trip to Ireland?”

Robb and Theon both looked unsure.

“Do you guys just not know?” Bran was surprised. They all were.

“It just kind of happened.” Robb shrugged.

“But when?” Ygritte pushed.

“Over time.” Theon tilted his head to the side. “Definitely after our first kiss,” He threw a wink at Robb. “But definitely before today.”

“You do realize that doesn’t help us at all.” Arya was steamed.

Theon just grinned brightly in response. Jon had to hold Arya back from jumping.

“Surely something must have happened when it changed.” Jon was trying to calm the situation down. “You know, when you stopped thinking of each other as friends and more as boyfriends.”

“Nope.” Theon was first to speak. “Robb is still my best mate.”

“I’ve always had a crush on Theon.” Robb said quietly but everyone heard it. Theon grinned proudly so Robb threw him under the bus. “And Theon’s _always_ been in love with me.”

“Un-fucking-believable.” Ygritte groaned. “So there is no answer. This whole thing was pointless.”

“Everything involving Greyjoy is pointless.” Jon muttered and Arya nodded in agreement.

“We got to walk down memory lane.” Robb smiled softly at Theon.

Theon just rolled his eyes. “I’d rather be doing something _else_.” 

“We will leave.” Jon said immediately as he pulled Arya and Rickon with him. “You two are sick.”

“Bye.” Robb waved as Theon ushered everyone out of the apartment.

Defeated and tired, the gang returned home. Sansa taking the wheel this time and driving at a normal speed. They got home to find Catelyn and Ned Stark stilling at the table with the forgotten cake batter in front of them. At least half the batter was gone and two spoons were resting inside.

“Where have you been?” Catelyn saw all their disappointed faces.

“On a quest with no end.” Bran frowned as he rolled to the table.

“What kind of quest?” Ned asked curiously.

“Long story short, we wanted to find out when Robb and Theon’s anniversary was. But even they don’t know when they first became boyfriends.” Jon groaned. 

“Doesn’t even matter anyway.” Arya stalked through the kitchen. “None of us were right.”

Catelyn and Ned watched their kids and Ygritte slowly and dejectedly leave the kitchen until it was just the two of them. They shared a knowing look.

_Catelyn waited eagerly in the front yard. It had been Robb’s first day of grade school and he was supposed to be coming home any minute. She wanted to hear all about it. She wanted to know who his teacher was, how were his classmates, did he make any friends, what his favorite subjects were…the list was endless._

_So when Catelyn saw not only one, but two figures running down the street, her heart filled with joy. Of course he already made a friend. Robb was always sociable and well liked._

_“Mom!” His voice was filled with excitement. “I made a boy friend!”_

_Yes, Robb had gotten into the habit of naming the gender of each of his friends. He often had many friends who were girls before school started. It must have been a really special moment for Robb to finally have a friend who was the same gender as him._

_Catelyn smiled at the boy who was standing next to him. “What’s your name?”_

_“His name is Theon Greyjoy!” Robb answered for the boy with enthusiasm. “He liked pirates, water, math, and thinks Batman is better than Green Arrow and he is wrong, but he is my new best boy friend.”_

_“Hello, Theon.” Catelyn smiled._

_“Hello.” He grinned back, all teeth. He was missing one._

_“Why don’t you two come inside? Your father wants to hear all about your day and probably meet your new boy friend.”_

_She watched as Robb grabbed Theon’s hand and tugged him inside. Soon enough, her husband was getting an ear full about his new best boy friend forever, Theon._


End file.
